


white is the new black

by cuddlesome



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You prefer to keep your disguises as close to the real thing as possible, but in this instance a slight alteration can't be avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white is the new black

Your efforts to tailor the black suit come to nothing. No matter how many changes you make, it doesn’t fit. When you move so much as an inch, some collection of seams that you just finished restitching decide to come apart,  _riiip_ , forcing you to start over again.

It’s downright aggravating. Up until this point everything went well; blue contacts and blonde wigs are a dime a dozen, as are button-down dress shirts.

The suit was where things started getting rocky. Using cheap material for an outfit meant to imitate one worn by the heir to an exceedingly rich corporation is out of the question, by extension ruling out the idea of making an ersatz from scratch as per usual. An entirely new problem arose when you found yourself forced to purchase a formal black dress suit: the largest size that you ordered is plastered to your bulk, leaving no room for you to properly move. Even after modification you can’t make it work.

Which brings you to plan B.

You own a white dinner jacket and matching slacks from one of your previous guises. It’s far more informal then the traditional black suit, but with a bit of tweaking you change it to mimic the stylistic elements from the other suit. Unlike the dress suit, it actually fits… or, rather, it fits better than the other one. It’s still a bit tight. Keeping the jacket buttoned is out of the question unless you can hold your breath for the entire time that you wear it.

Still, you decide upon further consideration while looking at the mirror that it will work. A wealthy young businessman wearing a casual suit every once in a while can’t be unheard of. Nor is it entirely strange for someone as well off as he is to be overweight. You can easily pretend that your size is as a result of rich, lavish meals and not the reality of generous portions of fast food.

Yes… should anyone mention your appearance they will be met with a sneer and an insult to their supposed lower class, if not the indifference regarding your weight that you display no matter whose identity you have at the moment.

The final few touches are a simple matter to apply. A green crisscross tie, the pin you’d had to painstakingly make by hand on the jacket’s collar, and finally the white framed glasses. The lenses are fake, of course, you have decent vision, but that doesn’t fit the part.

You fold your arms and rest them at the junction between your chest and abdomen. It took some doing to convince your body to adapt to this position—good posture, shoulders back—in a way that appears natural. Whenever you had your arms crossed before it involved hunching over and clutching tightly at your upper arms, more of a self-hug than anything else.

After contemplating the mirror a bit more, you clear your throat and murmur some nonsense phrases to yourself. The pitch is deeper than your normal tone of voice and has an edge you wouldn’t possess otherwise.

"I am Byakuya Togami."

No, wait, that’s all wrong…

You fix your reflection with a scowl and narrow your eyes an increment.

"My name is Byakuya Togami."

Your— _his_  glare is made all the icier by his blue eyes and the white rims of the glasses. You shut your eyes and let out a low chuckle. Your knowledge of his mannerisms are minimal, as you could only base it off of some internet searches, but it doesn’t take an expert imposter to take note of Byakuya Togami’s puffed up, self-important idiosyncrasies.

And maybe it’s the newfound confidence oozing from this persona, but you decide that even with the glaringly obvious difference regarding the suit, this can work… no, this  _will_ work.


End file.
